Pure Love
by randombitsofnothing
Summary: Is it possible to purely love without expecting anything, even love itself, in return? HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me….

Working under him for the past two years had taught her something about that little four letter word. As days, weeks, months, and years passed her efforts proved fruitless and when she woke up one morning, seven hundred and eighteen days after beginning her fellowship, she was finally at peace. The man that had made her fall for him was not by her side, in fact the sheets could not have been colder, but she found herself smiling.

Smiling was something that she didn't have time to do any more, an action that she had no desire to emit, yet here she was, stretching her limbs across the bed with a smile on her face. Her mood was heightened by the fact that the cold February morning offered flurries of snow outside her window and she crawled out of bed to admire the view. After absorbing the sight of a snow covered Princeton she made her way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee before she showered and her feet stung in anticipation of hot water on her chilled feet.

Dressing warmly she exited her apartment an hour later with the remnants of her coffee in her hand, sipping soundly as she opened the door to her vehicle and climbed in carefully. Placing her cup of coffee in its holder and her lap top a safe distance from it in the passenger's seat she started the car and turned on the defroster before grabbing her coffee once more and letting it warm her hands as she waited.

A few moments later she glanced in her rear view mirror to see that the back was defrosted and turned on her wind shield wipers to rid her of the condensation on her Cobalt's windshield. Tipping her cup off to take her last sip of coffee she placed the cup in her black floorboard before carefully maneuvering her car to pull out of its parking spot.

The drive to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, while a short one, was scenic, as the whole of Princeton was shining, the rays of the sun that shone through glistening off the snow that blanketed the city. She sighed and then smiled at its beauty before coming up on the hospital and turning into the parking lot. After finding a decent spot halfway between the doors and the street she exited the car, grabbing her lap top and making her way across the parking lot.

The diagnostics floor was bustling with early birds such as herself and she said her hellos to all that she passed before making her way into his office and collecting the mail that had been left for her. Opening the door to the conference room she managed to sift through it quick enough to throw a small pile into the waste basket beside the door and make her way to the coffee pot. Grabbing all the essential supplies she started a pot without so much as looking at the pot before moving back to his office. After opening all that was left she placed the mail he needed to see on top of the mail he hadn't looked at yesterday and turned to his computer.

Shaking the mouse she watched as the screen slowly hummed to life, her glance going to the note she had left him two years ago telling him to turn off his computer every evening. Their platonic relationship, while not what she wanted, was comfortable. If the past two years had taught her anything, it was that there were no surprises in the form of his habits. He was the same smart/lazy ass that had sat in the very seat she occupied and hired her based on her looks. It was the look in his eyes that day that gave her hope each and every day.

Cleaning out his Inbox took less than five minutes as most of it was spam mail and after completing her task she rolled back from the computer and stood to move towards the conference room. The aroma of coffee pulled her immediately to the counter where she prepared a cup, looking down to realize that she had yet to put on her lab coat. Glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall she saw that it would be another fifteen minutes before Foreman would make an appearance. Another glance out the windowed walls of the hospital told her that the snow was still coming down rather heavily.

Not wasting the opportunity she added a little coffee to her cup so that it was brimming and exited the conference room, eager to make it to the roof.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Foreman could smell coffee before the elevator doors opened onto the diagnostics floor. Brazenly making his way to the conference room he wasted no time in moving to the pot, eagerly pouring himself a cup and wincing slightly as the heat from his cup caused his numb hands to sting. Turning in his seat he did a double take when he did not see Cameron sitting at the table.

Shrugging off this fact when he saw her lap top on the table he made his way to a seat across the table from where it sat and grabbed a newspaper, beginning work on a crossword puzzle. He heard the door open a moment later and lifted his eyes, expecting to see Cameron but instead seeing a very sleep deprived Chase.

"Seen Cameron?" He asked Chase, watching as he immediately made his way to the coffee and pouring himself a cup.

"Not this morning." He replied as he turned to lean against the counter and took in her belongings. "Her lap tops here, she'll be along."

"Probably picking up House's dry cleaning or something." Foreman mumbled, dismissing her absence and going back to his crossword.

Chase took his time removing his satchel from his body, throwing it in the floor beside him, effectively jerking the arm that held his coffee and spilling a generous portion of it on his starched white button down. "Shit!" He moaned, dropping cup and all to the floor as he stretched his shirt out from his skin. "Damn it." He mumbled once again as Foreman chuckled, watching as he scurried around to clean his mess. "You could help me instead of just sitting there." Chase told him as he grabbed a few paper towels and began scrubbing at the floor.

"I didn't spill my drink like a two year old either." Foreman replied, watching as Chase got down on his hands and knees to scrub the floor.

"You should probably wet that first-"

"If you're not helping then shut the hell up." Chase fired back, standing to his feet and pitching the paper towels in a trash can and then wetting down a few more. Foreman emitted yet another chuckle as Chase completed cleaning the floor and then began work on his shirt. "Great." He murmured as his efforts proved fruitless.

Finally he aborted his mission and rinsed out his cup, pouring another and carefully placing it on the table in front of his seat. At last he was able to take a sip and closed his eyes as he did so. "Shame that such great coffee went to waste."

"She does make good coffee, doesn't she?" Foreman replied, taking a sip of his own and returning to his crossword.

"Where is she by the way?"

"Did we not just participate in that conversation five minutes ago?"

"Oh, yeah…" He trailed in response, placing both hands around his coffee cup and lifting it to his lips to drink. They sat in silence for another ten minutes, managing to finish a cup of coffee a piece.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can find her." Chase stated standing to his feet just as House busted through the door of the conference room.

"Chase, you're in the ER today, Foreman, you're doing my clinic hours, Cameron, go hug a bald kid." He turned to throw his name tag to Foreman and stopped mid-step when he saw that he only had two out of his three subordinates in the room. "The cups in front of you tell me that she's here…"

"She's been here; we haven't seen her all morning." Foreman told him.

"When did you get here?"

"Half an hour ago." Foreman told him, standing to his feet.

"Well, she's here somewhere, she'll turn up. Now shoo….new levels to beat." He barked as he made his way to the coffee pot to make himself a cup, passing Chase along the way.

"Didn't your mother teach you how the uses of Clorox?" He asked, using the end of his cane to hold him in place and look him over.

"I just poured it all over me." He told him, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't here to mock." Rolling his eyes once more House removed the butt of his cane from his chest and Chase stepped around him, grabbing his lab coat on the way out the door. House took his time in making a cup of coffee and turned to lean on it, expecting to see her any minute. It wasn't often that she wasn't there to make him a cup of coffee and he found that he missed the lack of effort required on his part. Sipping the coffee he winced as he felt a pain shoot through his leg.

Bringing his hand down to lightly massage his thigh he placed his cup on the counter before taking a bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket. Glancing outside he watched as flurries flew about and cursed the cold weather. A light bulb flashed in his brain as he felt the Vicodin begin to take affect. Moving quickly he threw his backpack inside the door of his office and began his trek to the roof.

A/N: REVIEWS MANDATORY….not really….I don't have a gun to your head….but they would be appreciated. By the way, this story is eight chapters MAXIMUM.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

Taking the last step before reaching the door to the roof, he thanked all things pharmaceutical for the creation of Vicodin. Pushing the door open with his cane he placed a stone between the door jam and looked out across the roof. Spotting her at the edge of the building, he slowly limped towards her.

"Miss me?" She asked, before he had even come to stand next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, pulling his coat closer to his body.

"I enjoy the snow." She told him, eyeing him from under her hood. "It's beautiful." She mumbled, bringing her stare back down to the city.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact t you locked yourself out?" He smirked, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips.

"That too." She admitted, turning to look at him. "So I suppose you left the door open?"

"Rock." He shrugged simply. She gasped audibly when his eyes met hers, tiny flakes of snow covered his salt and pepper hair and the cold seemed to draw out even more his piercing blue eyes. Casting her gaze down in embarrassment a slight chill ran through her body from the cold and she finally looked back up at him.

"Well, you found me. I suppose I should get to work." She turned slowly away from him and walked towards the door, hearing him limp along behind her. "How did you know I was here?" She asked, stopping and turning to him before her hand reached the handle, jumping slightly at his proximity, he was standing but a foot away from her.

"I know you." She shrugged simply, his eyes clearly showing that he was as shocked as she at his response. "Cameron." He stated, watching as she shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"Hmm?" She asked, completely unaware of where he had fixed his eyes but given a clue with the next words from his mouth.

"When did you get your nipples pierced?" He watched as she blushed profusely and he took a small step towards her, effectively pinning her against the door. Her embarrassment didn't last long however as a ghostly smile appeared across her features.

"Dr. House." She began simply. "I don't see how the state of my nipples is relevant to my work."

"What is something happens to you while you are at work and you need an MRI?" He replied.

"I'm not here to be treated." She replied simply, stepping forward and gently pushing him away with her body, bringing her lips to his ear before speaking, her breath hot on his chilled skin. "Besides, Chase knows." It took only another moment for her to turn towards the door and disappear behind it.

Despite himself, House could not help the jealousy that ran through his body at that moment. "Damn her." He muttered, turning away from the door and leaning heavily on his cane. '_She knew that would get to me.'_ He thought to himself. _'She knew that it would kill me to know that the wombat knew something so personal about her before I did, saw something so intimate, so personal…._' "Damn." He said aloud again before opening the door to the roof and looking down at the stairs. Bringing a bottle from his pocket he unceremoniously popped two Vicodin before beginning the trek down the stairs.

A/N: A lot of smutty goodness to come, not very long, I know. But please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A lot of people didn't respond well to Cameron having her nipples pierced, and I fought with myself over letting it go that direction. But I like it, she appears to innocent and so fragile….I think it suits her character….at least it does in this story…;P

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine…

"She has her nipples pierced!" He exclaimed as he walked through the door of his best friend's office. Sending him a glare Wilson informed the person on the other end of his phone that he would be calling them back and hung up the phone.

"Cuddy?"

"That I could see…." He trailed, plopping himself down on the sofa and spreading his long legs across it. "Cameron." He informed him.

"No kidding?" Wilson asked, leaning his head to the side and giving him an inquisitive look.

"Seriously." House replied, watching as a smile formed on Wilson's face.

"And how did you come about this information?"

"She went up to the roof and locked herself out, her THO deceived her."

"THO?" Wilson asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Titty hard on." House replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, that's nice."

"I like it. Anyway, so I went upstairs because it was snowing and of all places for her to be in this weather, it would be on the roof, and her coat was unzipped…."

"And you noticed the abnormality on her breasts?"

"How the hell could I miss it?"

"What were you doing staring at them; you've already had two sexual harassment-"

"Hello!" House interrupted. "She's in love with me; she'll take whatever looks I give her and her breasts."

"So what's the problem?"

"She's too smart for her own good." House muttered, almost to himself.

"Why are you being so damn cryptic? You obviously asked her something about them."

"I asked her when she had them done."

"And?" Wilson asked, becoming aggravated.

"She told me that the state of her nipples wasn't relevant to her work and that it was none of my business."

"You didn't like that."

"Well it's not like I care, I'm just curious by nature."

"Yeah, that's it." Wilson smirked, watching as House sat up on the couch and looked at him. "I'm going to assume that you said something about her getting hurt and needing medical attention." He said knowingly.

"I have to quit associating with you, you know too much."

"Who else would let you steal their lunch?"

"You'd be surprised." House smirked. "Anyhow, she said something truly clever, something that under the present circumstances should not have bothered me."

"Would you just be out with it?" Wilson exclaimed, exasperated.

"She told me that she was not here to be treated and that if a procedure like a MRI needed done, Chase knew." House whispered the last two words and Wilson barely caught them, but when they registered, he let out a long whistle and remained quiet for a moment, letting his brain wrap around them.

"Check." Wilson told him, smiling at his friend, who now had his head in his hands.

"No, not check, there is no game."

"Yes there is, and she's now winning."

"What are you talking about?"

"House, you admitted yourself that it upset you. You don't like the fact that Chase has known her intimately and you haven't."

"What she does on her own time is her own business." House growled. "If I had wanted to sleep with her I could have had her long before the wombat."

"That's the thing." Wilson told him. "The fact is that you didn't, Chase seized the opportunity."

"She was wasted; she didn't know what the hell she was doing."

"It still happened, they had sex and he has one up on you. He's known for a while now that she's had them done and you can't stand the fact that he knew something so intimate about her before you did. You pride yourself on knowing everything about a person that you can and manipulating it against them when it suits you, this is something that you could have never known about it unless you had seen her naked, Chase beat you to it." Gaining a self-satisfied smile at himself he watched as House sent a glare his way and stood to his feet, leaving the room without so much as a retort. It was this fact that let Wilson know that his words had gotten to his friend. "Maybe now he'll open his damn eyes." He said aloud before leaning back in his chair and grabbing his phone and flipping through the pager numbers for hospital staff for her name.

A/N: Review please…more to come, soon I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine…

"Come in." He called to the door after he heard a tentative knock some ten minutes later. A worried looking Cameron stepped through the door and made her way to stand in front of his desk. "Please sit." He directed her, motioning to the two seats in front of his desk as he made his way around it. Settling himself on the desk he placed his hands over his chest and grinned down at her.

"Can I ask what this is about?" She asked, thrown off by the smile on his face.

"Yes you may." He replied, his eyes unconsciously traveling to her chest, which was not covered by a lab coat per usual. She couldn't help but snicker as she watched him nervously avert his gaze and she spoke up before he did.

"House was here." She confirmed simply. "What, he asked you to find out so that you could tell him?"

"No….no!" He exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed as he held a hand out to still her from lifting herself from her seat. "It's not that at all."

"Then what is it that I can help you with Dr. Wilson?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest as he looked her in the eye.

"I want to help you." He told her.

"Help me what?"

"I want to help you get House."

"I don't want to "get" him." She replied. "I don't want to force myself on him."

"But you won't." He told her, moving his body back to rest fully on the desk. "I am House's best friend." He informed her, as if she didn't already know. "I know what he looks for in a woman, I know that whatever you said to him this morning intrigued him, and I want to help you."

"Like an informant?" She asked, an eyebrow rose curiously.

"In a way, yes." He replied. "All I intend on telling you is what he's telling me. Like a few minutes ago…" He trailed, watching as she looked up at him expectantly. "He's pissed because of you and Chase…"

"Oh really?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Yes really."

"I was high on crystal meth." She stated dumbly.

"You still called him. He can't stand it. When you told him that Chase had seen your…well…" He trailed nervously, bringing his gaze to the ground and motioning towards her upper region. "It flew all over him, he hates it."

"I banked on that when I said it." She replied, not the least bit embarrassed. "It is none of his business."

"You and I know that, but he doesn't. You have intrigued him and he will not stop until he has you figured out."

"Like one of his damn puzzles." She murmured, trying to wrap her head around all this new information.

"Exactly."

"And you want to help me do what exactly?"

"Well nothing just yet. I'm telling you all of this on the assumption that your feelings for him have not changed."

"That's really none of your-"

"And I know that." He interrupted, holding a hand up to halt her words. "Which is why I am extending you this offer, I want you to think about this before accepting. If you do have feelings for him and you want him, I can help you achieve that…I want to help you achieve that. I can be your informant; I can tell you everything that you need to know."

He watched her as she bowed her head and contemplated his offer, but he was more than surprised when her head lifted to show the frown that covered her features. "Thanks, but no thanks." She told him.

"Wh-what? You don't-"

"I never said that." She interrupted, this time lifting her hand to stop his words. "I do." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want any help to win him over. I'm not doing or saying anything differently to him, I am still me. I don't want to be some puzzle that he solves and then throws away. The offer is sweet, but if I can't have him based solely on the fact that I love him, then I don't want him yet. No bribes, no tricks, he'll have me for me, or he won't have me at all, and you can tell him I said that." Once she finished she remained silent for a moment, watching as her words registered on Wilson's face. "Thank you though." With a half smile he watched as she stood and exited his office.

"What the fuck?" He said aloud, his head snapping up as the door clicked shut, signaling her exit.

A/N: Reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

The next two weeks passed slowly for House and his three subordinates. The only bad thing about their field was that cases were few and far between at times, leaving Chase to House's clinic hours, Foreman to the neurology department, and Cameron to…whatever the hell it was that she did when there were no cases. House could only assume that his smallest duckling was doing something productive with their case-less days. Her absence from the office left him no time to interrogate her, and it was on their fifteenth day without a case that he followed her down to the clinic.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as they stepped off the lift, moving towards the clinic.

"Paranoid Dr. Cameron?" He asked, keeping up with her as best as he could for a man with a limp. "I merely happened to be heading down to complete my clinic hours for the day and coincidently you seem to be going the same direction." A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth with his words and it is as she steps up to the nurse's station that he grasps her elbow with his hands and half drags her into the open door of exam room number four.

"What the hell are you doing House?" She hissed as he closed the door behind the two of them and locked the door, turning to stare her in the eyes.

"Time for your annual physical Dr. Cameron." He told her, ignoring the icy glare she was sending his way as her arms crossed over her chest. "Seeing as the clinic is short handed I will be administering your physical." A smile reached her lips with this statement and she saucily walked over to him, opening her lab coat to place her hands on her hips beneath it.

"So I'm assuming that you will be administering Foreman and Chase's physicals as well?" She asked him.

"Actually, they both asked that Dr. Cuddy give them their physical exams. I assumed that you would prefer that I give you a physical."

"You assumed wrong." She told him, moving back to the exam table and using her arms to lift herself onto the table, her legs crossing and her hands settling on her knees.

"Don't give me that." He told her, lifting his hands to her. "You dream about these hands." He informed her, taking a seat in the roller chair and placing his cane on the end of the counter before rolling over in front of her.

"Oh I do, do I?" She asked, her eyebrow arched as she looked down at his hands. "Have you took one too many Vicodin?" Concern now filling her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

"My Vicodin intake is none of your damn business." He told her smirking, his eyes flashing quickly down to her breasts and then back up into her eyes.

"Not this again!" She sighed, exasperated. "I was drunk House. I was at a party to celebrate passing my final test to receive my doctorate degree and a few of the girls wanted tattoos, something to commemorate the occasion. The alcohol had obviously caused my knowledge of the human body to recede and I instead opted for the piercing's. It hurt like a bitch and all I remember is waking up the next morning shirtless and a thick padding of gauze on each of my breasts. A piercing headache along with other aches filled my final morning there as well as a video recording of me passing out from pain as they pierced the second one. I faintly remember the pain, and I haven't had the heart to take them out, they represent an accomplishment."

"Oh bullshit!" He exclaimed. "That's not why you haven't taken them out. Everyone knows that they heighten sensations during sex." He smirked, an actual smile appearing across his face as she looked down to her knees and began blushing. "Who knew little Cameron was so kinky?" He asked, moving closer to her, his curiosity only heightened by her revelation.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me House." She replied quietly, lifting her eyes to meet his for a moment before leaning back onto the table and crawling off the other side to avoid jumping onto his lap.

"So enlighten me." He told her, rolling back in his chair to block her way to the door she was moving towards.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked him, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she moved a hand out to push him out of the way and exiting the room. The muscles in her neck and shoulders tightened as she heard him roll out into the hallway.

"Could I get the name of those girls you made that video with?" He called after her, more than a few curious gazes shooting her way with the comment. Motioning a crazy symbol next to her head she ducked out of the clinic, hearing him chuckle behind her before swiftly moving towards the cafeteria, her cheeks a shade of crimson as she entered the line for lunch.

A/N: No, it's not much, but my schedule is hellacious. Monday/Wednesday: 3 Classes from 9:30 to 3:30, Tuesday/Thursday: Class from 9:30 to 11:00, work from 12 to 8, Friday/Saturday/Sunday: Work eight hours a day. Updates will be few and far between for a while, but I forgot how much I enjoy writing fanfics. Be patient with me, and in the mean time, please review.


End file.
